


Frozen - Some people are worth melting for

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney Songs, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin lets himself be picked up by a stranger who knows all the words to Disney's Frozen and he knows how to use them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen - Some people are worth melting for

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm probably not proud of this one, but I'm still giggling. It started with a silly conversation in chat about 'Let it go'. Since I needed an excercise in porn writing, I started toying with the idea. Yes, this is totally silly and I apologize to everyone who's a real fan of Frozen (which you probably have to be to catch all the references). No, this is not even beta'd. 
> 
> So yes, I'm so sorry. ;)
> 
> Just noticed that I had another little drabble up with the same title, so I added a bit to it :)

„The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen…” Merlin looked longingly at the blond like he had done for the past half hour and held his breath when the bloke came over.

“Wanna make some footprints together?” 

A slow smile spread across Merlin’s face and he nodded, following the man out of the pub. 

“Who broke your heart?”

“Huh?”

“You looked really sad and you were lowly singing Disney songs all night.”

Merlin shook his head. “The past is in the past.” Not important, nobody needed to know.

Raising his eyebrow, the blond chuckled. “I’ll have to dig out all the quotes I still remember, won’t I? Okay, here it comes. ‘Can I say something totally crazy?’ Wanna fuck?”

Merlin laughed. “I remember the line a bit different, but….can I say something even crazier? Yes!”

Chuckling and laughing, they made their way to the guy’s place and Merlin didn’t care to look around. He wanted to fuck, he hadn’t done it since…oh, he didn’t want to think of him now. So he found himself on a large luxurious bed, naked and hard in no time. 

“Come on, let’s go and play.”

Merlin really loved the playful look on the blond’s face and reached for him. Not only did the man have a cute face with incredibly blue eyes, he also had the body of a Greek statue and an arse that was worth writing home about. As he saw the guy kneeling at the end of the bed, already stroking himself into full hardness, he knew he wouldn’t get a piece of that arse but Merlin didn’t mind at all. He swallowed hard. “Do you have…”

“Never doing it without protection.” Reaching for the nightstand to fumble lube and condoms out, the blond’s dick brushed against Merlin’s thigh and he sighed. 

He wanted it so badly. He always had to be the good boy, keeping secrets, and even though he knew it would be only for today, for the first time in forever, he would get what he was dreaming of. Not that he hadn’t fucked before, but it wasn’t easy being the world’s greatest warlock, having to deal with bad guys and disasters and whatnots, thereby never revealing his powers. Conceal, don’t feel, the mantra his teachers had taught him. He knew he needed to be careful, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy. He wouldn’t ask the bloke’s name and wouldn’t give his and after they were done, he would get up and walk away. If he still could walk. He wouldn’t mind if he would have some difficulty, so he grinned up at the blond when the man opened the tube of lube.

The grin slid of his face and made way for a deep sigh-y breath as he felt the man preparing him. Those strong fingers felt so good, so right, as if they were made for him and his body reacted on its own accord. He arched into touches, wriggled on the fingers inside him, his dick leaking precome like never before. 

After a while, the bloke made him turn around and pulled him up, so Merlin was on his knees, his face in the pillows, his arse exposed. He was panting hard already and the gentle fingers on his heated skin drove him crazy. He felt his magic raging through him, trying to get out, but a long time ago he had learned to keep a tight grip on it, he couldn’t let anyone see. “Come on!”

He grunted and tried not to tense up too much as he felt the blond’s cock breach him. 

“Damn, you’re tight.”

Feeling large hands holding him by his waist, Merlin wanted to reply something like ‘it’s been a while’, but couldn’t manage, he forced his body to relax and admit the dick in and all of a sudden it started to feel really good. They found a rhythm and there was a lot of ‘gosh, yeah, right there’ and ‘fuck’ and ‘harder’ and ‘so good’ from both of them until Merlin felt he would come. He clenched his teeth against the swirling storm of sensations, he needed to keep it for just a little bit longer.

“Let it go, let it go…don’t hold it back anymore…”

Had Merlin had a single breath left, he would have laughed. This bloke was something; to quote, no, almost sing, a Disney quote at him at this moment! But he obeyed to the command and grunted out his orgasm, clenching tightly around the dick that was the centre of his world for these few seconds. He shivered as he felt that the bloke grew even larger inside him and spurted out his load, too. 

Slumping down onto the sheets, Merlin tried to get his breath back. He knew he should get up and walk out of this place as soon as possible. The bed was so comfortable, though, and the bloke still on him and in him had a wicked sense of humour. 

“Wow…that was…”

“Yeah,” Merlin breathed out and couldn’t help the little disappointed sound his made when the man pulled out and rolled onto his side. This was the awkward moment Merlin never liked. The moment everything was said and done and you had to find a way to leave. That the blond had started to draw little patterns onto his sweaty skin with his fingertips didn’t help with thinking either. “I…I think I should go.”

“Wow…so good that you’re running now. Too bad, I thought…” 

The fingers vanished from his back and a pang of remorse ran through Merlin. For once he had felt content, like he didn’t have to protect anyone from his true self, that someone was right there for him. Which was foolish, he’d just met the guy and didn’t even know his name. “I’m sorry…there are a lot of things you can’t know about me.”

“You’re married.” 

“No.” Merlin scrambled up and sat on the edge of the bed, not looking at the man. “I’m not, but my life is kind of complicated at the moment. I can’t…”

“What are you so afraid of? If you never let anyone in, nobody can be there for you either.”

Merlin knew it was a mistake, he should have grabbed his clothes and left the room, but he turned and looked at the blond. “It’s too dangerous.” He already said too much, he needed to get out.

“So you’re a bit of a fixer-upper?”

Looking away again, he nodded. He was so much more than just a fixer-upper. If he ever allowed anyone close, he would put them in danger, there were dark forces out there to destroy him and everything and everyone he loved or even remotely liked. 

“That’s a minor thing.” The blond smiled carefully.

The man knew nothing and Merlin couldn’t tell him. 

“So you’ve go a few flaws…one can fix up a fixer-upper with a little bit of love.”

Love? Merlin raised his eyebrows. They’d just met, nobody could go from fucking to love in such a short time.

“Are you holding back your fondness due to my un-manly blondness?” 

Merlin couldn’t help but returning the wide grin. This was serious and he was in trouble, he knew. But the playful way the guy kept throwing Disney-quotes at him and they all seemed to hit the core was something that was strangely appealing. “Definitely not. I’ve always had a thing for blond men.”

“Then stay. Whatever it is that’s bugging you, forget about it, just for one weekend.” The blond went serious. “I know it’s an odd thing to say, but when I saw you…there is something about you…” He looked at Merlin. “If you still feel you have to run on Monday, run. Until then…give us the chance to find out if you really have to run.”

Merlin swallowed hard. His magic acted weird at this suggestion. On the rare occasions he had allowed himself an encounter with another man, it couldn’t get him out of the door fast enough afterwards. Now it acted like a kitten that curled up and purred contentedly, making itself comfortable. 

“What do you say?”

Being totally torn, Merlin didn’t know what to say, even though he knew that his magic had made the decision for him. He threw the blond a wry smile. “Reindeers are better than people?”

The man threw his head back and laughed before he reached for Merlin and pulled him back onto the bed. “But people smell better.” He kissed Merlin’s shoulder and inhaled his scent deeply. 

“If you say I’m the exception now, I’ll get up and leave right away.” Merlin chuckled. 

“No, you won’t.”

Merlin reached up to bury his hands in the soft blond hair as the guy found a very sensitive spot on his neck and started to suck gently. “Only if you tell me how you came to your obsession about ‘Frozen’.”

“Later,” the blond murmured against Merlin’s skin. “After I’m done tasting you.”

Merlin felt the eternal winter inside him melt.


End file.
